


Pining Slayers & Where to Find Them

by for_t2



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkwardness, F/F, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Short One Shot, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Buffy hates Faith Lehane. Until she doesn't





	Pining Slayers & Where to Find Them

There are some people that Buffy Summers just can’t stand. 

One person in particular. 

Faith fucking Lehane. 

Maybe Gryffindor and Slytherin are supposed to be the big rivals. Maybe Buffy should be focusing on the upcoming match against Slytherin – in 4 years at Hogwarts, Buffy’s lost to their seeker Lilah every single time. Maybe Buffy should be more focused on exams. Hell, maybe Buffy should be more focused on making sure Dawn was adjusting to her first year here. 

But Faith fucking Lehane. 

Buffy hates the stupid way she smirks. 

Buffy hates the way she calls her “B,” as if they were best friends. As if they were friends. 

Buffy hates the way she always manages to make every Quidditch match against her hell. How she’s a seeker and still manages to get under Buffy’s skin worse than any beater. 

Buffy hates how she never shows up to class, how everyone knows she’s supposed to be a Slytherin, but still somehow ended up as a Ravenclaw. 

Buffy hates Faith Lehane. 

Especially when she’s hungry and Faith is blocking the quickest route to the Great Hall. 

“Hey, B. Buffy.”

“Get out of my way Faith.”

If Buffy wasn’t so focused on hating Faith, she might’ve noticed that Faith wasn’t smirking. That Faith was, in fact, looking a little nervous. “Can we talk for a minute?” 

“No.” 

Buffy tried to barge past Faith, but the other student was too quick. “Just a minute. Please?” 

Buffy let out a long-suffering sigh. Rolled her eyes too for good measure. “Fine.” 

“Um…” And, for once, Faith seemed at a loss for words. “Um… Doyouwannagoyuleballwithme?” 

“What?” 

Faith straightened up a little. A little more confident. “Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?” 

Buffy stared back her. “Do I want to what to the what with what?” 

“Oh.” 

The silence that followed was, in Faith’s mind, absolutely excruciating. 

“Never mind,” Faith said quietly. Then slipped away quickly. 

“Okay?” Buffy shrugged, and then marched on, down to get the yummy food she’d been waiting for for so long. 

It wasn’t until the Yule Ball, until Buffy found a moment to slip away from the handsome yet kinda dull 6th year Riley, until she had a moment to sit down, that Buffy noticed that Faith didn’t look bad in that black dress. It wasn’t until then that Buffy felt a twinge of something unpleasant in her stomach seeing Faith share a dance with Lilah. It wasn’t until then that Buffy realised that the way that black dress really brought out the flow of Faith’s muscles, and… 

Well, Buffy hates Faith Lehane. 

Hates the way she flirts with people who aren’t Buffy. 

Hates the way she somehow makes Buffy push herself to be better. 

Hates the way she goes quiet whenever someone tries to bring up her home. 

Hates the way that she always saves Buffy a seat at the back of the class, how she somehow knows way too many tricks of the castle. 

But most of all, Buffy hates how long it took her to realise one thing. The thing that should be the simplest thing in the world. The thing that should be the easiest thing in the world. The thing that never is. And Buffy hates how she isn’t sure how to say it without scaring Faith off. 

Because love is scarier than she thought it would be. 

And Buffy loves Faith Lehane.


End file.
